This invention relates to a hydrant locator that facilitates the location of a hydrant by firefighters, particularly in an emergency. The low profile device wraps around the hydrant cylinder for mounting purposes and a switch in an emergency vehicle sets off strobe lights on the device upon activation to alert firefighters to the hydrant location.
In fighting fires, time is a crucial factor and precious time is often wasted searching for a fire hydrant. Ideally, firefighters want to hook up to the nearest hydrant for purposes of water pressure and running less hose. Unfortunately, are often hidden by their surroundings such as bushes, trees, vehicles, etc. The present solution usually involves mounting a vertical metal flag or locator to the hydrant so it can be sighted by emergency personnel. These flags are generally unsightly, subject to vandalism and more importantly; they often fail in their main purpose since they too are obscured by surroundings. Maps showing the location of hydrants are also of little help in many situations since the firefighters are often not aware of the precise fire location or may be unfamiliar with the neighborhood.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,507 to Simpson, which discloses a reflective collar attachment, attached around the periphery of an existing fire hydrant including mating semi-circular halves, each of which has formed therewith a pair of integral semi-circular extensions with a number of circular stair-stepped indentations of incrementally decreasing radii. The two halves fit together. The device includes a display area, which receives and displays a web of color-coded reflective material indicating the flow rating of a particular hydrant.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,169 to Shrefler, discloses a conventional marking device comprising a mounting bracket adapted for attachment to a hydrant and an elongated stem projecting upwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,949 to Astell, discloses a safety apparatus for providing information to a firefighter. The apparatus includes an activator mounted outside a building, which is activated by a firefighter in the event of a fire. A transmitter is coupled to the activator such that a signal is sent to the transmitter triggering a secondary signal. A receiver is located in each room of the dwelling. Each receiver receiving the secondary signal from the transmitter generates a pulse corresponding to the secondary signal activating a strobe light connected to the receiver. The strobe light is visible from outside the dwelling emitting a visible signal corresponding with the number of occupants within the room for indicating to the firefighter how many persons occupy each room of the dwelling. This patent shows a strobe light being selectively operated in the event of a fire to provide a signal to firefighters.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,188 to Kutlucinar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,681 to Williams, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,570 to Yamuro.
The prior art fails to disclose the unique hydrant proposed herein which involves a low profile mounting on a hydrant comprising strobe lights remotely activated from emergency vehicle.
This invention comprises a hydrant locator which is low profile and wraps around the cylinder of the hydrant but does not interfere with discharges from the hydrant. The locator device comprises a plurality of solar powered strobe lights that are strapped about the hydrant alternating with solar panels. A locked latch secures the locator belt of strobe lights and solar panels to the hydrant. A shatterproof shield is mounted over the strobe lights and solar panels. A receiver is also mounted within the locator to activate the strobe lights upon receipt of a remote signal.
In use, a remote switch located in an emergency vehicle is coupled to a transmitter to send a signal to the receiver activating only those hydrant locators within a given range of approximately 1500 feet. Further the switch can activate a different color strobe light to indicate the closeness of the hydrant.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hydrant locator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hydrant locator that includes strobe lights powered by solar panels.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved low profile hydrant locator with strobe lights that are activated by a switch in an emergency vehicle.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hydrant locator, which comprises an alternate array of strobe lights and solar panels with a receiver, fastened about the hydrant cylinder and a transmitter activated by a switch in an emergency vehicle to provide a distinctive color light in the locator indicating the closest hydrant.